Painful Attraction
by SilverEclipse101
Summary: Alex and Lavi are both controlled by rules stating that both are unable to love. Yet they find that as the days pass on, it gets harder and harder not to succumb to their raging hormones.LavixOc/AllenxLenalee Rated M due to volence, fluff, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Swinging her foot up, Alex used her sneakered toes to push down on the handle and open the door. The occupants of the room looked her way as she entered, oblivious to their stares and humming a soft tune. The large stack of papers swayed in her hands. Lenalee rolled her eyes from behind her own stack of papers, although hers didn't quite reach the ceiling as Alex's did, and smiled in apology at her brother.

"Ahh, meet my little sister Lenalee and one of our best exorcists, Alex."

Alex, unable to hear them due to the tiny plastic headphone that blared music in her ears, carefully made her way to Komui's desk. A paper flew off the top of the stack and she glared it down.

"The hell you will!" She jerked down, the stack swaying wildly as she tried to catch the feather light paper.

Lenalee sighed softly and set her stack of papers on her brother's desk, nodding to the older male and redheaded teen who sat on the small couch in front of Komui's desk. Alex let out a long stream of curses as she tried to catch the paper. Komui watched her gleefully, hoping she'd miss the paper as punishment for bringing him the large stack.

"Alex." Lenalee leaned around her brother.

Said girl stomped on the paper as it brushed against the floor. "DOESN'T COUNT!" She shouted. "I still made it in one damn load."

Lenalee shook her head. "ALEX!"

The tiny brunette blinked and poked her head out from behind the large stack of papers. "Ehh?"

And then gasped, eyes narrowing at the three-four foot distance between her and Komui's desk. She stepped with the one foot that didn't hold down the paper, sliding the paper along as she moved. She reminded the other people in the room of a wounded soldier.

"Got it." She smiled triumphantly, setting the stack of papers down onto the desk.

"What about that one?" Lenalee nodded towards the lone fallen paper.

Alex growled. "It gets to stay on the floor, all cold and lonesome. That's what it gets for being a loser and falling!"

"I didn't know inanimate objects could be losers." Komui chuckled.

"Well," Alex smiled cheerfully, "We learn something new every day."

The small brunette pulled an ear bud out and turned, facing the two on the couch with a warm welcoming smile. The redhead sent her a cheeky smile in return, making her heart flutter wildly like a monarch butterfly flapping it's pretty calico colored wings. His deep auburn locks spilled onto his face-hardly contained by an ebony sash-barely hide the small black pirate's eye patch that covered his right eye. He took her breath away.

Komui nodded slightly, barely a second passing as Alex made that assessment, "Alex, meet Lavi and Bookman."

She nodded, allowing her eyes to wander. Something to her left snagged her attention, begging for it like a pulsing neon sign in a ghost town at night. Her sky blue orbs searched for the object seeking her attention. She choked back a gasp.

The little girl stared back up at her questioningly, tiny transparent chubby hands grasping the air in front of her. Her little blonde curls floated around her, almost as if she were under water. Her little chubby face twisted into that of a horrified expression. Little terrorized gray eyes locked with Alex's.

"Help me!" The words were filled with a strange liquid.

Alex staggered back, a hand moving to shield her from the tiny ghost of the dead little girl. Something dark and nasty pulsed around her, filling the air with a musty disgusting smell. Alex gagged, tasting the scent, and began to cough. She waved her hand in front of her, trying to clear the air so she could breathe. Normally, upon seeing a ghost, you couldn't feel or smell or taste anything. Only see and hear.

Something was different. Something was wrong.

A vibrant sense of wrongness vibrated in the back of Alex's skull. She tensed, trying to figure out what the feeling meant.

"Alex?" Lenalee's voice sounded far away.

"Crap, she sees something. Don't touch her, Lenalee." Komui warned.

Then it hit her. Alex choked out a gasp and staggered back. "No!"

The little girl began to cry, small little crystalline beads of water slowly falling from her cheeks only to be caught and suspended midair. Alex began to shake her head.

"No, no, no, no!" She moaned.

Alex moved forward, hand reaching towards the little girl. A sharp voice struck her like a moving freight train. The girl staggered back, the ghost cowering.

"Do _not_ touch her."

"But it wasn't her time!" Alex argued with the old fashioned voice, ready to hit her master.

"I don't care. You may not touch her. Step back."

"But I can help!"

"No. You can't." The voice moved closer. The little girl began to cry harder and dashed forward.

"Please! Please help me!" She begged in a broken voice, dropping to the floor in front of Alex. The brunette's shoulders shook, fists slowly clenching and unclenching.

Alex shook her head, slowly. "I can help her."

"No you can't. Just let her go. Children die every day."

"To hell with that!" Alex screamed, eyes blinking back into focus. The room around her reappeared, although the little girl still knelt before her, and Alex whirled to meet her master's old beady eyes. The woman glared at her, pointy chin jutted up into the air like an arrogant aristocrat. Her long gray hair had been rolled back into the perfect bun, devoid of any straggling strand or problem. Madeline just glared at Alex, refusing to let her lips form the words she truly wanted to say.

Alex looked back to the little girl, after imagining several painful and creative deaths for the old woman.

"Yes, I understand children die every day." The infuriated brunette began, slowly snarling the words past her clenched teeth. "But she was not supposed to die. She deserves to be helped."

Madeline slowly shook her head. "Murder victims are never killed at their time."

"But she's not a damn murder victim!" Alex waved her hands like a lunatic, pointing to the little girl. "Don't you feel it? I've seen a fucking murder victim and she is _not_ one! They don't feel like _this_!"

Madeline continued to shake her head, lips pressing into a thin line.

"Alexandria May Eve, I command you to back down." Madeline's face twisted into one of pure fury as she let out the room rattling snarl. Alex's head dipped down until her side bangs hid her squeezed-shut eyes from the rest of the world, nails digging into her palms until they drew blood. Madeline nodded towards the little girl, giving the spirit a cold look. "And you need to go into the light before you cause anymore problems."

Alex shook. She wanted to punch something. She wanted to smash the elderly woman's face into a pulp, unrecognizable by anyone who witnessed the action. Her brilliant mind quickly assessed the amount of people in the room, how to kill them each silently so they wouldn't bring other's to a doomed demise, and how to get rid of all the bodies and evidence even pointing to a crime.

The little girl moved up to Alex, wrapping her tiny arms around the quivering girl's leg. Lenalee gasped, the tiny girl becoming visible to all the other occupants in the room.

"I know you tried to help me, Miss. Thank you."

Alex's muscles tensed; her shaking growing even more pronounced.

The little girl squeezed her leg, trying to ignore the flaming burning sensation that began to turn her dead skin a sizzling black. She whimpered as the large amount of pain washed over her, electricity sparkling in the air around them. Alex's lips curled back. The little girl let out one last little gasp before slowly disintegrating into a little cloud of dust.

"YOU OLD WRINLKED SPAWN OF SATAN!" Alex screamed out in a snarl towards Madeline before practically tearing the door off its hinges as she ripped past.

Lenalee's brown eyes narrowed into a glare. The room shook. Once. Twice.

"Stop punching the walls, Alex." Madeline called calmly.

The shaking stopped. Lavi stared at the door wide-eyed. Madeline nodded towards Bookman. "It's been a long time."

The older male's lips curled into a smirk. "Yes, it obviously has. I thought you had stopped taking newcomers under your wing?"

Madeline let out a soft huff and shook her head. "She's…different. She's not one of us."

"Then why?"

She shook her head, effectively hushing the older male. Lavi stood, sparing Bookman a small glance, and jerked his head towards the door. "Where do you think she went?"

Lenalee sighed softly and pushed off the desk she had been leaning on, starting towards the door. "Most likely the training room where she can tear up whatever her little heart desires."

Alex punched out, ignoring the small jerking sensation that flamed up around her fist when her fist met the large heavy punching bag. Said item went flying, twirling and whirling crazily on it's descent back to the origin of energy. Alex lashed out again.

Lavi and Lenalee stood off to the side, watching the tiny girl as she beat the shit out of the punching bag. The thick iron chain that held the heavy bag began to groan, electricity sparkling in the air around the two. Lavi frowned and looked to Lenalee.

"Why is it so…" He trailed off, unable to find the right words to describe the feeling in the air.

Lenalee nodded towards Alex. "She has an affinity for electricity."

The redhead nodded, allowing his lone orb to travel the length of her body. She was short, hardly reaching his shoulders, and petite. It was clear that her body was virtually fatless and that she worked out regularly. Muscles in her legs and arms seemed to pulse beneath her skin as she pounded punch after punch against the heavy lead bag. She was also very curvy, still small due to her petite body type, but curvy enough to cause his mouth to water. Her long brown curls had been pulled back into a high swinging ponytail; her long side bangs curling around her right ear.

He smiled and rested his head against the wall. The bag let out a loud scream as one last punch sent it flying into the wall opposite of them.

Alex let out a loud huff and fell to the floor, folding her legs beneath her and burying her head in her hands.

The two moved forward. Lavi stopped in front of her and then sat down, copping her movements. Instead of burying his head, however, the male simply rested his cheeks against his fists and watched the girl as she slowly caught her breath. Lenalee placed a palm on her friend's shoulder, squeezing it.

"You okay?"

"Bout as good as I'll ever be." The tiny girl grumbled.

Lenalee squeezed her shoulder again. "You did what you could."

Alex up with a jerking movement, crystal blue eyes flaming. "No, actually." She growled like a dog. "I didn't. I could've let her start over but the stupid old hag wouldn't let me."

"But I thought she was a murder victim?" Lavi quirked a brow. The girl before him sent a steely glare his way.

"No. She wasn't. She drowned in a pool. Completely accidental. But it was not her time. She shouldn't have died and I could've helped her." The words were dripped in poison and a mixture of determination. Lavi basked in the harmonious sound of her voice.

"But then why wouldn't Madeline let you help her?" He retorted to her venomous glare with a bored and seemingly uninterested tone. Unfortunately, Lavi was well aware of the tense attraction he felt for her and knew the only way to keep her at bay; to act like a complete ass. He downright refused to give up his dreams for a silly girl. He knew how ruthless the female species could be.

The girl studied him for a moment. Then let out a loud obnoxious snort. "Because she's an old, washed up, emotionless hag who needs to get laid."

Lavi cracked a small smile. Lenalee sighed softly and shook her head. "You shouldn't say that, Alex. She's done a lot to help you."

Alex scowled but said nothing, unable to deny the obvious.

Despite being an old prune, Madeline had taken in the small four year old orphan when she found Alex wandering the busy streets of Chicago. The woman had named her, fed her, and housed her for sixteen long hard years. Not to mention she taught Alex all her old tricks. Madeline was a Reaper, one who helped distraught souls pass the border between life and death. Alex was human, or so she thought until Madeline started cluing around that she may not be, and should've been disposed of by now due to Reaper Rules. Humans may not know how to control the dead.

Lenalee smirked, knowing she had struck a point, and Alex stood. The brunette sighed softly and looked around carefully before placing a hand on her stomach and looking down. "I'm hungry." Lenalee quirked a brow.

"Then eat something?"

Alex held her arms out like a zombie and began to fall forward. "Nom. Nom. Brains!"

Lenalee rolled her eyes as her best friend fall on top of her, Alex's mouth on her head. The tiny brunette bit down, causing Lenalee to squeal and squirm out from underneath her.

"Owe! What the hell was that for?" The black haired girl held a hand to her head.

Alex stood and clapped. "Very good. Now, this time I want you to scream out like a zombie is actually nomming on your brains. Got it? Take two!" She moved forward again. Lenalee laughed and dodged the slow moving zombiefied Alex. Lavi rolled his eyes and stood, jerking his chin towards the door.

"Let's feed the zombie."

Alex slid in between Lavi and Lenalee, setting her small tray of food down as she pulled up her chair. Lavi sent her a puzzled look but said nothing as he bit down into his sandwich, Johnny bustling around the exorcists like a moon trapped in Jupiter's pull. Alex bit down into her own sandwich, looking to Lenalee as a question formed.

"Lenny, do you think Madeline would get mad if I dyed her hair pink?"

The girl nodded, scooping up a spoonful of noodles. "She'd be furious."

"Hmm." Alex's nose twitched. Lavi smirked. "Why? You thinking of slipping some dye into her shampoo?"

The girl turned to look at him, sky orbs calculating. Lavi's eye gleamed with malicious intent, obviously satisfying the small girl's hunger. She leaned forward, lips twisting into a devilish smirk. "Maybe."

His smirk matched her own. He leaned forward and chuckled softly. "I'd love to help."

Johnny darted in between them, abruptly startling the two. Both blinked at the close proximity and scooted away. Her cheeks were sprinkled with pink and his fists were clenched. The redhead blinked several more times and tried to clear his head, still able to breathe in her delicious lemony scent.

Fuck, he thought, this might be harder then he'd originally planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

A certain redhead strolled the damp murky halls of the Order, lone green orb glued to the stone walls in a desperate search. He had lost the old man and Lenalee back at the beginning of the tour, his curiosity getting the better of him.

But he wasn't looking for them.

Alex dug her nose deeper into her book, continuously shifting around in her Moo-Moo blanket cocoon. Her used-to-be-body-sized stuffed cow sat squished under her weight as she leaned against the arm of the small ruby red couch, now only the size of her torso. She had had that cow since before she could remember, a gift presumably from her parents, and treasured it. Lavi waltzed into the library and stopped.

He let out a small chuckle and shook his head. It had only been two days since his arrival at the Order, but from what he had gathered, this seemed to be a common occurrence. Alex would wake up grumpy and anti-social and skip breakfast to stake out the library with her blanket and cow.

The male blinked. He was such a stalker.

He moved forward and around the back of the couch. Once he neared her, he leaned against the back of the couch and peered over her shoulder to get a better look at the book. She either ignored his presence or was very unaware of her surroundings.

He chose the latter, enjoying when she sucked in a loud breath of air and gasped when he finally spoke.

"Ahh, that's a good book."

She whirled, or tried to. Unfortunately, due to the confinements of the cocoon, she was given limited space and became tangled in the giant mash of blanket. Lavi chuckled and leaned back as she worked her way out of the mess. The tiny girl stood and glared at him. "What the hell?"

He smirked and lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. "Just thought you'd like to know."

"But you didn't have to scare the crap out of me!" Her chin jerked up defiantly.

The redheaded male sent her a lopsided smile and moved towards the back of the library. She stared after him for a moment, calculating his actions, and then chose to follow. He glanced back over his shoulder, lips twisting into a real smile. She clutched the book, cow, and blanket to her chest, still half wrapped in the cow covered blue blanket. Alex glared back, lips twisting into an adorable pout.

"So you're following me now, eh?"

She scowled. "Am not."

"Are too." Lavi chuckled.

"I am not! You had no right to scare the shit out of me! So I demand an apology." She stomped her foot, sky orbs narrowing.

He pursed his lips and then shrugged. "Oh well."

He smiled again when she quirked a brow, her pace quickening. She was a determined one. She jumped in front of him and sent him a steely glare, a hand on her hip. "Say you're sorry. I lost my place because of you."

Lavi smirked and slowed to a stop to keep from running over the small girl. She continued to glare up at him, her left foot tapping against the ugly red carpet that covered the floors of the Library. He thought about all the different approaches he could take to the situation, all the ways that would drive her crazy.

Alex glared up at him, imagining her hands wringing his little skinny perfect neck.

But then the scene changed. Instead of choking the male, her arms were wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer to her; her hands moving to his fluffy hair and entangling themselves in the messy red locks. Their bodies were mashed together, only clothes separating the two of them. His lips were on her, moving from her neck to her lips and back again. The lower part of her abdomen tingled.

The girl staggered back. Lavi reached out, long fingers winding around her wrist to keep her from falling. She jerked at the touch, the feel of his soft skin against hers, and started to try to wiggle her hand free. Her head began to shake, eyes avoiding the male, and her lips parted. She tried to find words but her throat closed up. She couldn't say no. She couldn't say anything. He began to pull her closer.

"Do you see something?" His voice was close. Too close. It was melted honey in her ears. She wanted to close her eyes and lean into him, breathe in his warm musty scent, and fall asleep.

Alex shook her head, still yanking at her wrist.

"But then why…" Lavi's lips twisted into a small frown.

"No." She croaked. "Just…just let me go."

He complied unwillingly and she took several steps back. Her hand rose to her throat and she began to cough. Lavi moved forward, a hand outstretched to help. She waved him off and bent down to scoop up her fallen items.

"I'm fine." She blinked several times, still refusing to meet his worried green gaze.

"You don't look fine."

"Gee, way to make a girl feel special." She rolled her eyes sarcastically and moved to go around him. This time however, the redheaded male stepped in front of her and blocked her path. The small brunette took in a deep breath and readied herself. She looked up, allowing her orbs to lock with his, and willed her imagination not to get creative again.

He stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Are you okay?"

She stared back at him evenly. "Just peachy."

The female moved to go around him once more. This time he didn't stop her. He watched as she looked back once more, winced, and then turned on her heel. He listened to her footsteps fade before allowing himself to let out a soft sigh and look around. The tall redheaded male leaned back against a bookcase and stuffed his hands in his pockets, letting his gaze fall to the floor.

And there sat the cow, in it's old tearing dirty glory, against the opposite bookcase.

He didn't smile. Inside, he tore into two separate beings. One cheered for the chance to see her again, she'd need her cow right? The other wanted to kill the other and stuff it into the sewage pipe.

Lavi let out a small huff. He silenced the opposing voices in his head and bent forward, scooping up the black spotted cow.

Alex didn't dare tell Madeline about the little scene she'd had. She wasn't even supposed to have a lover, much less a serious relationship. The girl sulked quietly in the back of her mind, plastering a messy bored look onto her face, and leaned forward, her elbow sliding with her. Madeline pointed to several things in the small pocket sized book of shadows she carried with her-like the good little reaper she was fashioned into three hundred years ago- and continued to lecture the girl with her monotone voice. Alex felt her eyes grow heavy. She shifted, trying not to lose focus, and wiped the corners of her mouth.

Her mind, however, seemed to function on it's own. Images of the steamy scene she had imagined began to float around in her head, tormenting her. She blinked furiously. Madeline paused.

"Is everything okay?"

Alex nodded, dismissing the woman with a wave of her hand. "Carry on."

Madeline stared at her for a moment before nodding slightly and continuing on. Alex's eyes began to wander the small room they occupied. Komui had given them a small office-like room to study in. It was strictly used for learning and studying and was, unlike the Library, of limits to the rest of the human race. So there were no interruptions. The room was made out of the same stone walls and stone flooring as the rest of the order. Ruby red draperies covered the western walls, opposite of the window which was laced with matching red curtains, and smaller red flowers covered the three desk-like tables in the rooms. Bookshelves were scattered around against the walls, filled with nothing else but books on Reapers, Death, and Ghosts.

Such a lively room. Alex's eyes moved to the door.

A flash of red dashed by the small rectangular window. She blinked several times and peered closer. Another flash of red. Lavi poked his nose up, his lone green orb searching the room. He found her quickly and smiled when he realized she was watching. She bit back the response she'd concocted and glared at him.

He winked. Moo-Moo's face appeared in the small window beside his.

Lavi watched, delightedly, as her eyes widened. Several emotions flashed along her face: Surprise, Anger, and Pure-I'm-going-to-kill-you-slowly-and-stuff-you-in-a-blender-Fury. She reminded the redheaded rabbit of a small newborn kitten who thought she was a tiger.

The girl sent him a deadly glare and looked back to Madeline long enough to make sure the older woman wasn't looking. Once the coast was clear, Alex flipped the male off.

'Go put him back!' She mouthed to him, pointing past him.

He grinned playfully and shook his head, squishing his cheek up against the cows. She glared at him and flipped him off once more. Madeline turned and Alex quickly reverted back to what she was originally doing.

"Can I go use the restroom?" Alex asked before Madeline could start up another lecture.

"Can you?" Madeline quirked a brow.

Alex stifled the growl that was building in the depths of her throat and sucked in a deep breath. "May I?"

Madeline nodded and leaned back in her small chair, a hand rising to her hair. Alex jumped up and rushed out the door. After she was certain the door was shut, the tiny brunette glanced around for any sign on the redheaded dunderhead.

She walked a little ways away from the door. Lavi smirked at her, hugging Moo-Moo to his chest. Alex glared at him and stalked over, hands outstretched. "Gimmie."

He leaned forward as she neared, holding the cow out of her reach. "That's not a very nice way to ask."

She scowled at him and stood up in her tiptoes, hand grasping the air a few inches beneath the furry black tail. "Lavi, I'm serious."

"I am too." He waggled the cow in a threatening manner.

Her hand gripped the front of his green long sleeved shirt. She jumped up, using her grip on his shirt to hoist herself up, and reached for the cow. "Lavi!" She hissed, little brown curls bouncing against her shoulders.

"Come on, shorty, you can get it." He teased.

She stepped back, glaring up at him. His smile faltered when he saw her eyes, the way the dim lantern light seemed to shimmer off the sparkly blue hues. He noticed how they were starting to water. His stomach churned.

"I'm going to fucking electrocute you if you don't give him back." Her snarled words pulled him back from the depths of his mind.

"Hmm." He pondered the death sentence. "Is that a fact?"

"Lavi." She groaned, hands dropping to swing limply at her sides. He liked the way she said his new name and he wanted to hear her say it again. Lavi looked up at Moo-Moo and then back down at the little girl before him, his teasing smile returning.

Alex frowned. "Please?"

He blinked, taken aback by the tone of her voice and the power it had over him. He stood there frozen for a moment while he tried to gather his composure. "Please what?"

"May I have my Moo-Moo back?" She grumbled, ducking her head.

A slow smile stretched its way across the redhead's lips. He handed the cow back to it's owner and watched as she hugged it tightly to her chest, burying her face in the soft spotted fur. Lavi leaned forward until his lips brushed against the tip of her right ear.

"You're only fun to mess with when you're not about to cry."

She scuttled back, glaring up at him. "I was not!"

"You sure do love to argue." He noted; quirking a brow.

The girl scowled and went to say something. But the words never left her lips. Instead she growled at him and pivoted on her heels. Her long hair swung freely, almost hitting him.

"What? No thank you? I could've left him back there." Lavi called after her, grinning.

She looked back over her shoulder and glared at him. He chuckled and waved, sending her a crooked smile before turning himself and walking back to the library. Her heart thundered loudly in her chest, a rabid helicopter on the loose, and she watched as he strolled away confidently.

Alex ducked her head, burying her face into Moo-Moo's. Her cow smelled like Lavi, musty and sweet with just a hint of spicy.

Lenalee rounded the corner. "Alex? What are you doing out here?"

"Oh shit." The girl's head snapped up. "I forgot about Madeline."

Her best friend quirked a brow, eyeing the cow. "Why do you have Moo-Moo?"

Alex looked down to the cow in her hands and let out a small sigh. She turned to her friend and held him out to her. "Long story. Do me a favor, Lenny, and take him up to my room?"

Lenalee took the cow and nodded, sending her a friend a small smile.

Later that night, Lenalee sat on Alex's bed. The small girl was sitting in front of her while the pigtailed girl silently braided her friend's hair. She could tell Alex had a lot on her mind.

"Lenalee?"

The brown haired girl tied off the end of the long brown braid and glanced up. "Yeah?"

"Was it weird for you? The first mission you and Allen went on?" Alex didn't look back as she spoke, fiddling with Moo-Moo, who sat on her lap. Her friend was quiet for a few moments.

"No. Not really. Why?" She was confused.

Alex sighed softly and turned. "I don't know. Nehh, tell me. Does Lavi pick on you a lot?"

Lenalee laughed softly and shook her head. "No. He's actually pretty sweet."

The brunette scowled slightly and leaned back, resting her head against the wall behind her bed. Lenalee noted her friend's sour expression but said nothing as she climbed up from the small twin sized bed. Alex placed Moo-Moo on her pillow and sighed, staring at the cow as if it had grown a third eye.

"He picks on me." She stated bitterly.

Lenalee laughed and leaned forward to give her friend a warm reassuring hug.

"It's just because he likes you, Lex, don't let it bug you too much."

Alex watched blankly as her best friend strolled out of the room, pausing momentarily at the door to wave goodbye. She listened to the large door as it squeaked softly and fell shut. Leaning back to stare up at the ceiling, Alex's mind began to twist.

She stared up at the blank stone ceiling, held up by thick dark wooden rafters, and sighed softly before turning over. The female let out a small quacking noise and jerked back, banging her head against the stone wall that her bed had been pushed up against. Lavi let out a small snort and stepped back, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Alex let out a soft moan.

"What the hell are you doing, Lavi?" She sat up groggily, a hand rising to rub the back of her head.

He sent her a crooked smile. "You didn't come to dinner. I had to make sure you weren't hiding away in here."

She rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You must've hit your head pretty hard." He commented, his mischievous green orb shimmering in the dull lamp light. "I'm not sure I've ever had to repeat myself before."

"Cocky ass bastard." She scowled at him, reaching out to shove him. He caught her wrists and pulled her close, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Awe! If you wanted a hug so badly you could've just asked." He giggled, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. She blushed and pushed back.

He buried his face in her shoulder, squeezing her tightly. "What the hell Lavi! Let go!"

"Hmm." He murmured, lips brushing along the skin of her neck. "I don't think you want me too."

She froze, her eyes falling shut. Her heart hammered in her chest. He grinned, slowly pushing her back until her back touched the stone wall. His hands squeezed her sides and to his delight, he heard her breath hitch in her throat. He let his lips brush along the top of her tight baby-blue t-shirt until there was no more open skin for him to tease. He rested his ear against her chest, listening to her heart thud rapidly.

"Ne, I think you have a heart problem, Allie-kun. You're hearts beating way to fast."

He glanced up, smiling slyly. She sent him a wild, confused look. "L-Lavi."

"And your face is all red too! Do you have a fever?" Lavi leaned back to give her some space, his hand raising. He pressed his palm to her forehead.

Alex blinked several times. "Lavi…what was that?"

The redhead winked and leaned forward, pressing his lips to her nose in a small kiss. "You know you like it!"

She shook her head rapidly. "N-no…kind of scary actually."

Alex blinked. Lavi disappeared, along with the once lit up familiar room around her. She sat up abruptly and looked around, peering into the darkness. She kicked her legs around, feeling with her bare toes until she felt the cool smoothness of the stones. She stood and felt her way to the wall, then to the door. The brunette flipped on the light. Wincing at the harsh bright light, the girl peered around.

Everything was completely normal.

She frowned. "The hell?"


End file.
